


A Sick Day

by ecaracap



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Community: 1-million-words, M/M, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor tells Oliver he's staying home, while some of their friends question their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sick Day

_To: Oliver - 5:14 AM  
Msg: Not goin 2 school today_

_To: Connor - 6:38 AM  
Why? Are you sick?_

_To: Oliver - 7:02 AM  
Yeah. Feelin shitty._

_To: Connor - 7:04 AM  
Think I can still come over after school?_

_To: Oliver - 7:07 AM  
Prolly. I’ll ask._

“Where’s Connor?” Laurel asks, as they all sit in English class, the seat next to her empty.

“He’s sick,” Oliver answers her simply, as he gets out his books and paper.

“How do you know?” Wes asks, turning around in his seat to look at Oliver.

Oliver shrugs, “He texted me this morning.”

“It’s first period,” Laurel pointed out.

“He texted me before school started. At like…5 AM.”

“Who texts another guy at 5 AM?” Asher chimes in from across the room.

Oliver pouts, opening his text book, flipping through the pages. He tries to ignore Asher, not really wanting to hear whatever the other boy had to say about his and Connor’s friendship.

“I just mean…not that it’s gay or anything, but normal guys don’t text each other at 5 AM,” Asher says casually.

“He was telling me he wasn’t going to be here,” Oliver defends himself.

“You would have figured it out. Why did he text you?” Asher says with an exaggerated shrug, “And you guys spend a lot of time together. Like, a lot of time. Alone too.”

Oliver shrugs again, keeping his eyes down in the book, “He’s my best friend.” Oliver looks down at the book, though he doesn’t see any of it as he thinks about Connor. Who he’s been thinking about all morning. He’d be planning all the things he was going to bring to cheer him up - chicken noodle soup, extra cheesy goldfish and an Arizona tea. He didn’t think it was weird…Connor was just his best friend. That’s all.


End file.
